


Ice and Shadow

by WinterBerry



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Inspired by My Fan Fic, Jack and Pitch Painting, M/M, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterBerry/pseuds/WinterBerry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost and Pitch Black art work inspired by my fan fiction: Rise of the Guardians a Romantic Sequel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice and Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> I post all of my art work on deviantart and considering that no one from there knows of my fan fiction, I didn't want to make it very explicit. I hope you like it anyways, I put a lot of hours into it. :)


End file.
